


Pretty Face

by TribalMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalMoogle/pseuds/TribalMoogle
Summary: I was prompted to do a Gladio/plus sized reader fic, and came up with this idea.You work at a small bakery, and one day, the most perfect physical specimen you've ever seen walks in.





	1. First Meeting

“You’ve got such a pretty face.” _Yeah, they all say that._ Then their eyes scale down the rest of your body and you know what they’re thinking, _but you obviously sample everything in sight when our backs are turned._

And you have to admit, they’re right. But you’ve always been like that. Your relationship with food has been the only constant in your life. 

It was there when your father left, leaving you to attempt to put your mother back together. The weight you put on became your emotional armor that you’ve continued to add to throughout the years, hardening yourself against the cruelties of the world. 

Eventually, your mother gave up badgering you and went off with a new boyfriend. Then another. Then another. Eventually she left you too for a man named Robbie. Or was it Ray? It all came down to one conclusion: food wouldn’t leave you. Food wouldn’t judge you. Food was safe. Food was home.

So, once again, you smile politely, laugh lightly and give the customer what they’ve ordered. 

You steel yourself for the next judgmental patron.

“What can I get for you today?” You plaster your customer service smile back in place as you secretly pine for the last Ulwaat berry cream donut on the counter. 

“Hi.” The gleam in his eyes mesmerizes you. He’s the most perfect physical specimen you’ve ever seen, as if chiseled from marble. Yet, there’s something soft within him. That softness radiates from his smile the way yours hangs from your belly.

“What would you recommend for a lovable little brat of a sister for her birthday?” Your heart skips. He stares at you expectantly, not judgmentally. He’s not asking because he thinks _clearly you would know,_ he’s asking because he views you as an expert. 

“That depends, does she like sweet or savory?”

“A little of both I guess.” A flirtatious grin crosses his face as your stomach begins to flutter. 

“Hmmm…” You rush over to some desserts half dipped in chocolate and sprinkled with salt. “I’d go with half and halves. You get your sweet and salty in one go. They’re addicting. Here, try one.” He takes the sample from your hand and his fingertips graze yours, sending a small jolt through your body. You jump slightly but hide it as you retract your hand. 

“Mmmm! Damn, these are good! I’ll take all of ‘em.”

“All?!”

“Yeah, If there’s any chance of them surviving the trip home, I’ll need as many as you’ve got. Be kind of a dick move to eat her present and leave her with nothing.” He winks, not in a _you’ve obviously struggled with this before_ kind of way, but in a coy, _I’m trying to be a good brother but these treats are making it difficult_ kind of way. 

His charming good nature warms your heart even more and you can already feel your mind filling with impossible fantasies of the two of you. 

“Coming right up.” You bag up the goodies as he pays. 

“Thanks for all your help.” He smiles boldly and the sincerity behind it warms you.

“Anytime. We make fresh batches everyday.”

“Then I’ll be back everyday.” He waves and exits. 

Your mind is in a fog. You don’t hear the next customer’s order as you imagine your happily ever after with that man. Then you realize, you didn’t even catch his name…


	2. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your meeting with the handsome stranger has put you in an incredibly good mood.

The next morning, you take a little extra time to make yourself presentable. Not that there’s much you can do. However, you swap out your usual sweats for a pair of dressier, and dare you say, slightly slimming, black pants. Baker professional, you reason. 

Your mind wanders with delightful scenarios of you and the nameless charmer. Your smile widens as you daydream. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror with that hopelessly stupid look and realize this is the happiest you’ve been in a very long time. Even though you know nothing will ever _actually_ happen, your imagination has done enough to put you in a cheerful mood for the day. 

With a skip in your step, you make your way to the bakery.

\------------------------------ 

You begin mixing fresh batches of pastries and you start singing. _Singing!_ You only sing when you are in an exceptionally good mood. Who would have known that meeting a handsome stranger would do so much to lift your spirits.

6 am rolls around sooner than you realize and you open up shop. Sun leaks through the windows, inviting people in. 

“Today is going to be a great day!” You proclaim to no one in particular. You nod encouragingly at the sun and return to your baking station. 

Your regular customers come in and get their usuals. No sign of your new friend though. By 9 am, your good mood has all but faded. 

_He hasn’t come back… Of course not, he was just being polite, he didn’t really mean he was coming back everyday. I let myself get carried away…_ Self doubt threatens to drown you when a familiar voice pulls you back to the surface. 

“Miss me?” His charming smile is your emotional life preserver. “Told you I’d be back.”

“Hi!” You reply a bit too eagerly. You brush your hand nervously behind you neck. “Did the half and halves survive the trip?”

“Just barely.” He winks.

Suddenly, a dark haired girl whips around him. “They were  so good! Do you make them yourself?”

“Uh huh. I like to experiment with different ingredients, and this one people really seemed to like.”

“If you ever need any help in that department, I could taste test for ya.” He smirks. Oh how you would die to take him up on that offer. 

“Could you teach me how to make them?!”

“I can give you the recipe if you’d like.”

“Really?! That would be great! I’m not much of a baker though.” She turns to her brother. “You think Ignis could help me?”

“Sure, but I don’t think even _he_ could make them this good.” You blush uncontrollably at the compliment.

“He’d be pretty mad if he heard you say that.” The pair laugh heartily and you completely lose track of where you are and what you’re supposed to be doing. A ding from the oven brings you back to the moment. 

“I’ll go grab it for you.” You explain before you turn for the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” The girl replies.

You smile as you head back. You turn off the oven, find the recipe, and box up a batch of the treats you made especially for him. Good thing he actually showed up, otherwise you would have had to eat them all yourself… not that you really had a problem with that. 

You return to the counter to see the pair eyeing the rest of your treats.

“Here you go. And take these too, on the house.”

“No way, really?! Thank you so much! I’ll try and save some to see how they compare to my batch.” She gives you the biggest heartfelt smile you’ve ever seen and it makes you so happy. You’re pretty sure you’ve met the nicest people in all of Eos. 

“Thanks a lot. I’ll have to find some other way to pay you back.” He replies with a coy smile. 

_You already have…_


	3. Book Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last meeting, you're feeling inspired to create some new treats.

After your most recent interaction with the man you feel downright inspired. After work, you go to the library to look up new recipes. You also look for healthier substitutes, maybe it would be good for you to eat a little bit better. 

You snuggle up in a chair, engrossed in your book and taking notes. Suddenly a familiar booming voice comes from above.

“She reads too.” You look up to see him with a bemused smile on his face.

You struggle, and fail, to hide your surprise. His smile grows even larger. “H-hey.” You finally stammer. You spy a book in his hand. “Seems you do too.”

He tosses his hands in the air. “Guilty. What’s your poison?”

You close the book and present him the cover. “Just baking ideas. Looking to try something new. And you?”

“Little bit of philosophy this time around. Thought I’d change it up from the usual paranormal teen romance.” Your jaw drops in shock that he would admit to reading something like that as you see the grin split his face. “Sorry, couldn’t even get through that one with a straight face. Glad to see someone else with a similar attitude towards it though.”

“Yeah, the concept in itself is just too far fetched for me.” _Much like the idea of you and me ever being more than friendly acquaintances._ “So, what  do you usually read?”

“Little bit of everything. History, fiction, biographies. I like to change it up. You?”

You hold up the cook book. “This stuff is my bread and butter… which actually consists of a lot of bread and butter.” He smiles at the joke and you do too. His gentle disposition sets you at ease and gives you confidence at the same time. 

“Speaking of delicious things, I think I’ve come up with a way to pay you back for those half and halves.”

“You really don’t need to worry about it–“

“You’re not getting off that easy. How’s dinner sound, tomorrow night? There’s a new place that’s supposed to be pretty good, I’ve just been waiting for the right opportunity to go.” He sends you that charming smile and your brain nearly short circuits. 

“That’s very kind of you, but really, you don’t need to-“

“I’ll beg if I have to.” The playful glint in his eye has you throwing caution to the wind. _You’re never gonna get an opportunity like this again, you might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

You crack a smile as you shake your head. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Gladio.”

“Hi Gladio. I’m–“

“Y/N. I know.” You cock your head, confused. “Name tag.”

You pad your chest and feel the cold metal. “Right, of course.”

“How’s 8 o’clock sound?”

“8 is great.” Did you really just rhyme? 

“Perfect. See you then.” He waves off and winks, taking his warmth with him. It suddenly feels a lot colder with him gone. 

_Gladio…_


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dinner date with Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter lengths are so inconsistent. I'm shooting from the hip here and things are just taking as long as they take.

You put more effort into getting yourself ready than you ever have. As you study yourself in the mirror, you really wish you had that skinny, or hell, even average size girl frame so you could be someone worthy for Gladio to stand beside. 

You arrive a bit early and your nerves and anxiety start to get the better of you. You think about how this isn’t a good idea and how he’ll laugh as soon as he sees you and how you’ll never be good enough and how-

“Hey.” He calls from the corner. He bounds towards you with such childlike optimism that all those negative thoughts fly away with the wind. He stops just short of you and gives you that winning smile. “Sorry I’m a bit late. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, I just got here.” You send him back a smile you hope is as gleaming as his.

“Well then, shall we?” He sweeps his arm forward with a slight bow. You attempt to suppress a giggle, then head inside.

\------------------------------ 

You don’t see the eyes watch you so much as feel them. You know the thoughts they carry. _What is he doing with her? Did he lose a bet? _ And then, or course there’s _oh, how sweet, taking the big girl out when nobody else will._

You begin to retreat inside yourself when you look up and your eyes meet his. There’s a hint of confusion as he tries to decipher your change in demeanor. However, it’s quickly replaced with a mischievous sparkle as he smiles and pulls out a chair for you. 

You’re sure he does this for all the girls, but you can’t help but feel special. His hand ghosts the small of your back as you sit and you nearly choke on your tongue. Chivalry is in fact, not dead. 

“Thanks.” You mutter as your face goes red. He just smiles more and gives you a sly wink. He seats himself opposite you. 

“Ignis says this place has some of the best fish he’s ever had, and that guy knows his food.” He sneaks a quick glance up from the menu to you. “You look great, by the way.” You swear you see his cheeks flush. 

You stammer awkwardly before getting actual words out. “If I would’ve known where we were going I would have tried to class it up a little bit. Not like I really have anything that’s appropriate though…” 

“Well, I like it. It’s very… _you_.” 

You’re bad with compliments, especially ones pertaining to how you look, so you choose to deflect. “You clean up pretty good yourself.” 

“You learn a thing or two working for the royal family.”

“You work at the Citadel?”

“You bet. Crownsguard.”

You nearly spit out your water. You’ve never met a member of the guard before. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!”

“What’re you apologizing for?”

“I’ve been a total idiot, making jokes and being stupid. If I would have known-“

“If you would have known, you wouldn’t have been yourself. You tell people you’re in the guard and they put up a wall of formalities. It’s exhausting.”

You watch his face fall and see that he’s tired of the charade. You know the feeling. 

A waiter comes over to your table. “Good evening and welcome. Our special tonight is a lemon battered barramundi with a truffle risotto. Do you two need a moment?”

“Maybe.” You cautiously offer. “Though that barramundi _does_ sound really good.” Gladio smirks at you. 

The waiter bends down to you. “Might I suggest a lighter fare. One of our salads perhaps?” And just like that, you’re kicked in the stomach. You tighten the grip on your menu reflexively. 

“Might _I_ suggest we get a different server?” Gladio growls from across the table. 

“Apologies sir, I didn’t mean to-“

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” He sends a pointed glance to you. The waiter quickly turns.

“Sorry madam. P-Please, o-order whatever you wish. Our grilled wild Trevally is exceptional as well.” He shakes and you can see the sweat pour off him as a result of Gladio’s reprimand.

“I’ll have that.” You reply curtly and hand over your menu.

“Make it two.” Gladio barks and slaps his menu on top of yours.

“Right away.” The waiter scurries off. 

You fold your arms tight to your chest and rub your biceps with your thumbs. 

“Sorry about that.” He offers. 

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

You look up to him and quickly dart your eyes back away. “Whatever. I’m used to it.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh. Obviously he’s never had to deal with disrespectful behavior like that. Between being in the Crownsguard and looking like he jumped out of a fitness magazine, someone would have to be insane to think of sending a negative remark his way. 

“We can leave if you want…”

You look up to him, embarrassed that he would even have to make the suggestion, but desperately wanting to get yourself out of this situation. You can’t hide either from your face.

He stands up and goes to your side. He holds out his hand. 

“C’mon.” 

You tentatively place your palm in his. He laces his fingers with yours and leads you outside.

\------------------------------ 

The two of you walk in silence. You’re torn between wanting to thank him for leaving, wanting to cry at all the judgement, and wanting to scream because he still hasn’t let go of your freaking hand.

Suddenly he stops. You look up to see a life sized Kenny Crow sitting on a bench.

“It’s no 5 star, but if you’re still hungry, this place has the best burgers around.” Once again, that joyful optimism pulls you from the depths of depression and warms your heart. 

“Are you kidding? I love the Crow’s Nest!” He seems genuinely relieved by your enthusiasm and you head in. 

“This is my kinda place.” You proclaim once inside. The pinball machine pings in the background as hunters, families, and people of all shapes and sizes gather for a quick bite and to swap stories. Everyone has a place here, and you feel at ease. 

Gladio finds you a booth and finally relinquishes your hand. You both scoot in on opposite sides of each other. 

A charming young waitress bounds up next to you. “Hi there folks! What can I get for you tonight?”

“Two specials.” Gladio orders. He looks to you with a raised eyebrow and you nod your approval.

“Comin’ right up.” She skips off.

Gladio reclines into the booth, seeming completely at home. 

“Thanks.” You finally blurt. You nod out the window. “Back there. You didn’t have to, but thanks.”

You begin to fidget with a napkin on the table. His hand goes on top of yours. You look to him. “I _did_ have to, and you’re welcome.” You gulp as he smiles and strokes the back of your hand with his thumb. 

The waitress comes back with some waters and he quickly removes his hand. “Here ya go! I’ll have your food out in just a jiffy.” She smiles and turns to her other tables. You smile at her.

“That’s how service is _supposed_ to be.” He remarks. You nod and notice a glimmer in his eyes. 

“Now, about these new recipes… how long until I get to try one of ‘em?”

“Well, actually, I have tomorrow off, so I was thinking of testing out some new ones then.”

“How would you feel having an assistant? Can’t guarantee I’ll be much help other than eating.”

“Instant feedback…? Sounds tempting.”

“Give me the time and place, and I’m yours.” That smile almost makes you believe it. _But you never really will be, will you?_

“Alright. 10 am. Tomorrow. My apartment.”

“Deal.”

_Wait a second, did you just invite him over? Yes, yes you did._


	5. Baking Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gladio attempt to bake a cake.

You’ve never been this nervous before in your life. You lost track of how many times you’d cleaned, re-cleaned and reorganized your apartment. 

_Would he take one look around and bolt? Was there anything incriminating around?_ You were pretty sure you stashed the remaining snack wrappers deep in the bottom of the trash. From where you stood, it looked like a normal, sane person lived here. 

Your door buzzer rings. 

“Hey, wanna buzz me in, my hands are kinda full.”

You’re glad he can’t see you and how red your cheeks have become. “Y-yeah.” You press the button.

“Thanks.”

You pace around frantically as he makes his way up. You’re certain there’s something you’ve forgotten. Something he’ll see and bolt. Something-

A knock comes at your door. Or maybe it was a kick. “Little help?” He calls from the other side. 

You steel yourself and open the door. You can barely make out his face behind all the bags of groceries. 

“I didn’t know how much to get, so I erred on the side of ‘more is more’.”

“Here.” You take one of the bags and make your way to the table where you empty its contents. You realize everything is high end brand name. You usually go for store brand to save on your wallet. 

“This is all really expensive stuff. Here, let me pay you back.” You rush to get your wallet, but he cuts you off.

“You making something incredible will be payback enough. Besides, the better the ingredients, the better it will taste, right?” He gives you a playful wink.

“I guess you’re right.” You return to the table to sort out your stores. 

“Alright. I say we start with the thick and creamy cake first.”

“Sounds good to me.”

You go to the corner, grab your apron and start tying it around your waist. You nearly finish when you notice the “kiss the cook” lettering on the front. You quickly reverse it and tie it in place, wouldn’t want him getting the wrong idea.

“You alright over there?”

“Yeah, just inside out.” _You liar._

“Alright, what do you need?”

You grab some bowls from the cupboard and line them up near the corner next to the oven. Your back to Gladio, you meticulously prepare your station. “Can you preheat the oven? 350 degrees.”

“On it.”

Gladio pads over the oven and turns it on. You grab some flour, sugar and eggs and return to your corner. You start to measure when you feel his breath on your left shoulder. His arms flank you on the counter top and he leans into your back. _Astrals, he is super close right now…_

“You take this stuff pretty seriously, don’t you?”

“You’ve gotta be precise with baking. Too much or too little of one ingredient and the whole thing could go up in smoke.” You feel his grin on your neck. 

“And we wouldn’t want that now, would we.” You feel your temperature rising and it’s not from the oven warming up. 

“Uh, no… um, could you bring me a spatula?”

“That’s the plastic scrapey one, right?”

You can’t suppress a chuckle. “Yeah, the plastic scrapey one.”

He hands you the item and you slowly relax back into baking mode. He continues to assist you until you have a delectable looking and smelling unbaked cake in front of you. 

“Now we just pop it in the oven and 45 minutes later, we hopefully have a delicious cake.” You place the cake in the oven and set the timer. 

“What do we do in the meantime?” A hint of playfulness laces his question. 

You smile back slyly. “We clean up.”

You begin to move the bowls and measuring devices to the sink when he stops you. “Wait, you’ve got a little something, right… there.” He scoops some leftover batter and flicks it at your face. 

You gape at him as bemused smile crosses his face. _Two can play at this game…_

You scoop some batter yourself and charge him. “Yeah, you’ve got something right here!” 

He easily dodges your attack and you send bowls flying. He laughs kind heartedly and you take advantage of his guard being down by spraying him with the water gun from the tap. He stops mid laugh and eyes you seriously. “Bad move girly.” His mischievous glint gives you pause. 

He pulls you in close and smashes an egg into your hair. You try and squirm away, but it’s no use. You paw for anything you can find. You get a fist full of flour and douse him with it. Mixing with the water, it turns his face into a sticky mess. 

You both laugh as the food fight rages on. Normally you would shun this wasteful behavior, but with Gladio you’re more carefree, more open, and dare you say, more fun. He truly brings out the best in you. 

You make a dash for him again but slip on slick egg yolk. You’re about to take a header into the countertop when Gladio catches you, and subsequently falls himself. 

The two of you crumple to the floor, a sticky, smelly, laughing mess. After a brief moment, your laughter subsides and there’s a quiet lull punctuated by the ticking of the timer. 

Something stirs inside of you. You and Gladio lock eyes. You know what’s coming next. You can feel it. His hand goes for your face, he leans in and then – 

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

The smoke detector goes crazy as smoke wafts from the oven. In your scuffle you accidentally turned the oven up to its highest temperature setting. You go into crisis mode, climbing up and tossing Gladio a towel. 

“Quick, fan the smoke detector!” Gladio does as instructed as you grab a pot holder and remove the dish from the oven. 

It was supposed to be a cake, but it looks more like a smoldering piece of timber. The alarm finally silences and you hang your head. 

“Well, that was a disaster.” You utter in defeat, and you’re not just talking about the cake. 

“Not completely.” He quips flirtatiously. 

You eye him incredulously. “Really? What part of all this was good?”

“This part…” Before you even register what’s happening, his lips are on yours. He’s cautious, apprehensive, unsure if you’re okay with the situation and you feel it all in his kiss. You return the gesture tentatively, not fully believing it’s happening, before you both pull away.

He backs up a bit and regards you with a strange expression. You swear it almost looks fearful. Your mind races. _What just happened? Was that real?_ Eventually your mouth partially catches up to your brain and you get one word out. “Why?”

His cheeky grin comes into full view. “You know why.” His smile filters up into his eyes.

You stare, dumbfounded. _No, I really don’t…_


	6. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make something special for Gladio and deliver it to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow at updating, other projects are calling me away and I've been muddling through the middle of this, trying to bridge the gap to the ending I have in mind.

You can’t remember a time you’ve felt this happy. You feel like you’re floating everywhere you go, and dare you say, you may have even lost 5 pounds! You decided to do something special, seeing as Gladio was looking forward to tasting your new treats, you decide to surprise him with a special delivery at work. 

With confidence higher than you daily caloric intake, you head for the Citadel. You clamber up the steps, getting more winded than you would have liked or cared to admit. 

At the top, you bend over, using your knees for support and pant heavily as you try and catch your breath.

“May I help you?” The lightly accented formal voice greets you with genuine concern.

You whip your head up and a polished, spectacled man with brilliant emerald eyes waits expectantly for your answer. “Oh, uh, I was looking for Gladiolus Amicitia’s office.”

The man considers you carefully, almost as if he’s sizing you up and figuring how many men it will take to subdue you. It sort of makes you feel like a cow at auction. You pull your arms in tighter.

“You wouldn’t by chance be Y/N?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.

You look up to him and mirror his expression. “Do I, _know_ you?” You ask tentatively.

A bemusing chuckle erupts from his throat, laced with that same playfulness you’ve come to love in Gladio’s. “Apologies. I never introduced myself. Ignis Scientia.” He holds his hand out in a formal introduction. 

You fumble with your package and accept the gesture perhaps too enthusiastically. An up and down shake turns more to a side to side sway. You remove your hand and clutch your package. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ignis. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise.” You don’t know why, but that admission makes your stomach flutter. “I was wondering when I would meet the woman Gladio reckons will rival me in the kitchen.”

“Oh, I’m not that special. You’ve got years of specialized training. I just play around with different ingredients until I find something people like.”

“Hence the package.” Ignis deduces.

You nod. “Yeah. I wanted Gladio to try these and see what he thinks. You’re more than welcome to try them too, I’d love to get an expert’s opinion.” You hurriedly add the last bit so as not to put him off.

He smiles warmly. _Damn, are all of Gladio’s friends this nice?_ “I would be delighted. But first, I think it best we find Gladio.” With a sweep of his arm, he welcomes you into the main hall. You figure they must teach excellent manners in the Citadel. No one out on the streets would welcome you so chivalrously into their place of work. 

You gawk at the intricacies inside. “This is where you guys _work_?”

Ignis smiles. “Indeed. A spectacle to behold at first, but after some time it merely becomes a casual place of work.”

You continue to take in the scenery. You don’t know how anyone could brush this place off as just somewhere to work. You’re so busy looking over every detail that you don’t notice the quiet between you and Ignis and the studious glances he sends your way.

“He doesn’t stop talking about you.” Ignis says. 

You stop in your tracks. _What?_ You look to Ignis for clarification.

“He tends to play his cards closer to the chest, but with you, he lets them show. It’s refreshing to see that side of him. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking him. Someone like him giving someone like me the time of day. I still don’t believe it sometimes.” You look off into the distance. 

“Someone like _you_?”

You give him a pointed look. “I’ve never been the prettiest, smartest, fastest, or best of anything. I just keep waiting for the moment I wake up and realize this was all just a dream.” You catch a slight frown forming on Ignis’s face. “When it comes down to it, all I’ve really got is my baking.”

“I’d say you’re selling yourself short. And it’s not _all_ you’ve got.” He gives you a charming wink. 

“Hey!” Gladio, sweaty from weapons training, bounds over to you and plants a playful kiss on your cheek. You go red immediately. You’ve never been much for public displays of affection, and Gladio is all for them. Doing something like that at his place of work and in front of one of his friends nearly makes you fall apart from embarrassment. 

“Hi.” You squeak out sheepishly. 

“You finally met Iggy, huh?”

“That she did. We’ve had a delightful time sharing culinary secrets.” He gives you a wink, your secret’s safe with him. 

You sigh a bit of relief. Gladio wraps his arm around your waist and rests his hand on your hip. The adrenaline from his training session must be putting him in overdrive with the affectionate gestures. You want to be more discreet, but deep down, part of you secretly loves the way he pulls you into him protectively. 

“Smells like you’ve brought some of those secrets with you.” He nods towards the box. 

“Oh yeah! I made something new and wanted you to taste test. I told Ignis he could try some too.”

“What if I don’t want to share?” Gladio playfully retorts. 

You place a hand on your hip, ready to scold him. “Gladio, if you don’t share with your friends I’m going to have to stop baking for you.” You lace your voice with as much playful seriousness as you can muster. 

“What? Okay, okay, donuts for everyone.” You smile warmly and Ignis gives a chuckle. 

“It’s nearly lunchtime now. Shall we?” Ignis queries. 

“I’ve actually gotta get back to the bakery, but you two enjoy.” You hand the box over to Gladio. 

“You can’t stay?” Gladio’s face sinks more than his words and it’s almost enough makes you call in to play hookey.

“No, I’m sorry. We have a new girl starting and I don’t want her to burn the place down.” You smile and squeeze his hand to let him know you really would like to stay. 

“Sounds like a good reason to me.” He gives your hip a squeeze before letting you go. “See you later?”

“Yeah. Let me know what you think of the sweets.” You smile and turn to Ignis. “It was really great to finally meet you Ignis.” You hold out your hand and give him a proper shake this time.

“Likewise.” He smiles. 

You sneak a coy glance at Gladio then stand on your tip toes to Ignis’s ear. “Make sure to keep him in check for me.” You set yourself back down and give him a wink. 

“One of the many tasks I already adhere to.” He smirks. 

You smile and turn back to Gladio. “Okay, I’ll see you later then. Have a good day.” You bound for the stairs, heart racing in your chest.

\------------------------------ 

Gladio watches you go with a glowing grin plastered on his face.

“Your words didn’t do her justice.” Ignis comments.

Gladio smiles proudly.

\------------------------------ 

You bob down the steps and breathe our a long breath you didn’t realize you were holding deep inside.

_Well, that went well… I think…_


	7. All Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gladio enjoy a stroll around Insomnia when things take a terrible turn.

Saturday afternoons have become your new favorite time of the week. You and Gladio stroll through the streets of Insomnia window shopping and people watching. He fawns over weapons shops while you drool over food stalls and kitchen gadgets. 

As you pass by a department store, you can’t help yourself.

“Can we stop in here? Iris found a shirt she really liked the other day, and I want to surprise her and get it.”

Gladio smiles at your kindness. “Sure thing.”

You look through the rack of clothes to find the shirt. A pang of jealousy runs through you as you peruse all the cute clothes that you’ll never be able to wear. Oversized shirts and elastic band pants will forever be your thing. 

You hold up a cute tank top to examine it. This is it. Across the store you hear snickers and giggles. You search a moment then find a group of girls and guys covering their mouths, whispering and pointing at you. 

Every time you think you’re coming to terms with yourself, how you look, your insecurities, there’s always someone out there that sets you back two steps. 

You frown and place the shirt back on the rack. Suddenly, Gladio is at your side. He wraps his left arm around your midsection and pulls you tight to him. 

“You got something you wanna say?” Gladio barks to the posse. 

The group freezes after being admonished. Then, the queen twiglet of the group pipes up. “I thought _my_ standards were low. Look girls, there’s hope for all of us.” The girls giggle and run off, pulling the boys behind them. 

And just like that, the glass shatters. You finally see everything for what it really is. What is Gladio doing with someone like you? He’s so far out of your league that you’re not even playing the same game. He deserves so much better than you. You’ll never be good enough no matter how hard you try. How could you think that it would ever work out? 

Gladio chases after them. “No hope for you with an attitude like that!” You shift uncomfortably at the exchange. 

It breaks your heart, but you know what you have to do.

“I should go.”

“Don’t listen to those idiots.”

“You can stop Gladio.”

“Stop what?”

“This. The whole charade. I’m letting you off the hook.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look, I’m not winning any contests here. Unless it’s some sort of eating contest.” You smirk. He doesn’t. His serious expression immovable. “I’m calling it. You don’t have to slum around with me anymore. I’m just grateful we had this time together, even if it was just a dream.” Confusion coats his face, it’s as if you’re speaking another language. You take a deep breath and you lower your voice. “I’m saying goodbye.”

“What?” Fear, anger, disappointment, shock. It's pure emotion and he doesn’t try and hide it. 

You look away, sure you’ll lose your nerve if you actually look at him. He doesn’t let you off that easy. He grabs you by the shoulders and faces you straight on. You feel his grip tense, his breathing labor, and his stare pierce through you. You slowly gather the courage to look at him and his eyes petrify you.

“Why are you doing this?” He practically begs for an answer. Every inch of him slowly breaks. You hate that you have to do this. You hate the pain you’re causing him. You hate that he made you feel wonderful, and you hate yourself for having to be so cruel. 

“I’m doing this for you. I see the way people look when we’re together. I know how embarrassing it must be for you. To be seen with _me_.” You can’t take it anymore. You feel his grip loosen and you make your move. 

You run off, tears streaming down your cheeks as you bolt, or more like waddle, away. You don’t make it very far. The candy shop around the corner lures you in with its siren song of sugar and syrup. You are powerless against it and float inside like a moth to a flame. 

After a few moments of numbing your pain with confections, you hear the familiar thundering boom of footsteps. You turn your head, not wanting him to see you like this, in the middle of an addictive binge. 

“You think you can just leave after dropping something like that on me?”

“It’s over Gladio. Just leave the big girl alone with her sweets. I wouldn’t wanna bring you any more shame.”

“Stop that.”

You look up to Gladio. His eyes burn as hot as his voice. 

“You’re better than this. You don’t let narrow minded assholes get to you!”

“You don’t get it. This is what I am. This is _who_ I am!” Your fury matches his and he softens.

He kneels beside you and grips your hand as he stares you straight in the eyes. “Who and what you are is beautiful. You don’t like to show it to others, but I’ve seen it. You’re amazing. You don’t know how damn lucky I feel.”

Your voice fails you. You have no idea how to comprehend such sincerity, such heartfelt words directed at you. 

“You think you’re the only one with hang ups? We’ve all got baggage.”

“Not everyone carries it on their stomach and thighs for everyone to see and judge.” You release his hand and hug your body tight, becoming more and more reserved as Gladio tries to pierce that emotional armor you’ve spent so long building up.

After an excruciatingly long silence, Gladio gives an ultimatum. 

“Is this really what you want?” 

_No, of course not. I want you to stay, but I won’t make you. You deserve better than this, better than me._

“Because I sure as hell don’t, but I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

_This is it, you can take it all back._

“I think it would be for the best.” Your voice barely a whisper. You still avoid his gaze, but you can feel him tense up. 

Then, it comes. The long, exasperated sigh.

“Alright.” 

You can hear the cracks he tries to conceal in his voice, but it goes straight to your heart. You just about lunge for him and take it all back, but it’s done. The greatest time of your life is over. It fades into a memory just like his footsteps as he walks away. 

You bury your head on the table and cry harder than you ever have in your life. 

_What have I done?_


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to cope after leaving Gladio.

You try everything you can to numb the pain, but nothing works. None of you usual coping mechanisms make you feel any better. 

Food is tasteless. You don’t have the energy to get up an eat anyway. All you can do is wallow in your self pity and despair and continually chastise yourself for putting yourself in this situation. 

You called in sick three days in a row. People were starting to worry. And talk. You couldn’t handle that. It would mean you’d actually have to confront the biggest mistake you’d ever made in your life. 

After another sleepless night staring at the ceiling, you decide to make yourself somewhat useful and head to the bakery. 

The streets of Insomnia are a strange thing at 3 am. Not quite awake, and not quite asleep either. It’s almost peaceful. Or at least it could have been if your internal monologue wasn’t working on overdrive. If anything the cool night air helped to settle your thoughts slightly...

\------------------------------ 

Back in the kitchen, you finally feel a little peace. Maybe you couldn’t eat, but you could still bake, and that always narrowed your focus, allowing you to shut out the world. Any chance it could take your mind off him and your mistake was welcome.

You peruse through the daily menu and everything is fine until you get to the last item. You nearly throw up. Half and halves. You frantically scratch it out. _They were his favorite._ You can’t possibly bring yourself to make them. 

Once you’ve calmed yourself, you get to work on the dailies. You ease into autopilot mode and find yourself relaxing a bit for the first time in days.

You continue with the monotony when you hear a knock on the door. “We’re closed.” You yell from the back. _Please just go away._ The knock comes fiercer this time, and turns into frantic banging. You sigh as you dry off your hands and go out to the front.

“I said we’re clo-“ Your words catch as you spy Iris at the door. A deeply troubled look covers her face and you have no choice but to let her in. 

You don’t speak as she enters. The tension between you two would snap if you just touched it. You were so upset about losing Gladio that you never really considered that it also meant losing the best friend you found in his sister. 

Filled with intense empathy, Iris grabs your hand. “What happened? Gladdy won’t talk to me, I’ve never seen him like this.” The sorrow she feels from losing that connection with her brother cuts you deep. You look from her hand to her eyes. 

“I messed up.” You barely get the words out and you crack. You cry and Iris gives you the most comforting hug imaginable.

Once you’ve finally calmed down, Iris sets the both of you down in a booth. “I thought you were happy.” She may be your friend, but just like her brother, she’s not letting you off the hook that easily. 

“I was. I was the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, but I saw the way people looked at us. How they whispered when we walked by. I’m used to it, but I couldn’t stand to see him treated that way.”

“He doesn’t care about that. Gladdy was the happiest I’d ever seen him when he was with you. And you just said you were happy too. So, I’m sorry, but I just don’t see the problem.”

“I’m not good enough for him, Iris! He deserves better.”

“Don’t you think _he_ should decide what he deserves?” Iris eyes you critically. “He  chose to be with you. No one forced him into it.” She grabs your hand. “I know you’re scared, but can’t you just talk to him? I really miss my brother… and my friend.”

“I can’t imagine he’d want to see me, after all this.”

“Could you just try? Not even for me, but for you?”

You know there’s no turning back the clock, but maybe she’s right. Besides, there was no way this could get any worse, right?

You message Gladio a simple request. 

_Can we talk?_

After hitting send, you look at the time on your phone and your senses return to you slightly. “What am I doing? It’s 4 o’clock in the morning!” You give yourself a pathetic facepalm as you realize your stupidity. 

Iris gives your hand a squeeze as she leaves. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure if you two just talk, everything will work out.” Her optimism seems utterly naïve. 

“I doubt he’ll even respond. But if he does, I’m sure it won’t be –“ Suddenly you see those three dots pop up on your screen as he types a response. Your eyes freeze to the screen. You hold your breath until the message comes through. 

_When and where?_

It’s terse, but still probably more than you deserve. You look to Iris with a hint of a smile. A flicker of something stirs inside of you as you think of a location and time.

_Maybe there’s still hope…_


	9. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Gladio, hoping against hope that he will take you back.

You agree to meet in a park. Because that where people meet to discuss stuff like this, right? You sit on a bench and nervously play with the hem of your shirt. You try your hardest to maintain your composure. 

You’re so entrenched in your own mind that you don’t hear the footsteps approach. 

“Hey.” His gruffness causes you to jump. He almost looks happy about that. 

“Hey.”

“You wanted to talk?” He folds his arms and you can’t blame him for being so defensive and closed off. 

“Yeah…” You wring your hands as you decide how to proceed. You figure it’s best to start off as innocuous as possible. “How are you?”

He raises an eyebrow in the most accusatory way possible. 

“Yeah, I’m not doing so hot either.” You hang your head, not that you expect any sympathy from him. 

“Is there a real reason you wanted to meet, or is this just for Iris’s sake?”

Ouch. Talk about throwing punches. You couldn’t really blame him though, after what you did to him it was understandable that he would be angry and distant. 

“Can we- can I-“ You frustratedly throw your head in your hands. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

You feel the bench give slightly as he sits next to you, still keeping his distance.

“Kinda feels like you’re trying to patch a bullet hole with a band aid.”

You raise your head to look at him. He stares to the distance, keeping his composure. You look back to the ground. 

“Maybe I am.” 

You look to him again, hoping for any hint of lingering emotion that he cares for you. He’s either an excellent actor or he really has cast you aside. It seems like hope was too much to ask for. 

“I guess there really is no fixing this. Sorry to make you come all the way out here.” You get up.

“There you go, leaving again.”

You turn to face him and watch his façade begin to crack as anger seeps out. Your emotions twist and you match his fury.

“Well what do you expect me to do!? You clearly want nothing to do with me. And I get it, I was a coward and a jerk. I hurt you and I deserve every bit of hate coming at me, but I just thought…” You trail off as a cry catches in your throat. 

Who were you kidding, of course he wouldn’t take you back. If you were in his shoes, would you?

“You thought what?” You hear him strain to keep his voice even. Is it possible he’s battling his emotions just as much as you?

You swallow hard. “I don’t know. Maybe that meeting up would help fix this mess I’ve made.” Your anger fades to sorrow. “But I guess there really is no going back.” You feel the slow trickle of tears begin to slide down your cheeks. 

“No going back, but you can always push forward.” You wipe away your tears as he approaches. You will yourself to look up and see a different man in front of you. His expression is soft, as if he feels the same pain you do. This is the Gladio you remember. The one you fell in love with.

His stare is so intense you can’t hold his gaze any longer. You look to the ground and let your tears flow. You shake your head. “How can you be so nice and forgiving? I don’t deserve you.”

He grips your hand tightly. “You deserve to be happy, just like anyone else.” You look to him and he wipes away a tear with his thumb. “I’m hoping you’ll let me be part of that.” 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I never wanted to leave. I love you!” The worlds spill out of you and the tears follow. You feverishly clutch at his shirt as you cry into his chest. 

He pulls you in tight and strokes your back comfortingly. He graciously lets you ride out your breakdown and brings his mouth to your ear. 

“You said you thought I was embarrassed to be with you. That’s not true, and I’ll prove it.” 

Suddenly, Gladio bends down. 

In the middle of the path. 

On. One. Knee. 

With all the tears in your eyes, you’re certain you’re not seeing straight. You frantically try and wipe them away. “What? What’s happening?”

“I’m asking you to marry me.” He replies.

“Are you serious?”

He pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it. A simple, yet beautiful ring winks back at you. “Yeah.” 

Your brain short circuits and you freeze. _Is this really happening?_ You look to him and get the confirmation that this most certainly  is happening. 

You lunge down and kiss him fiercely. He wraps his arms around your lower back and pulls the two of you up.

“Is that a yes?” That mischievous grin and sparkle in his eyes returns.

“Of course!” You beam. Happiness explodes out of you. He wipes away your tears with his thumb and goes in for another kiss.

\------------------------------ 

“Prompto, did you get the shot?” Noct asks. He and Ignis circle around to look at the view screen. A perfectly framed shot of you and Gladio sharing a kiss.

“Oh yeah, it’s perfect!”

And it was perfect. But the road to get there sure as hell wasn’t. It was rocky and turbulent, full of self doubt and loathing, but there was a light that pulled you through. That light was Gladio. Despite all the crap you put him through, how you pushed him away, he still believed in you and your worth. 

You were good enough for him. And if you were good enough for him, you were good enough for you. 

_Thank you Gladio. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving notes. It was really fun to watch everyone's reactions. If there are any other prompts you'd like me to take a stab at, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
